we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Canonicity: Super Smash Bros is not canon to the Super Mario franchise in any shape or form. (with the exception of trophy information) Super Smash Bros is confirmed by Nintendo to be a separate universe with its own canon. Princess Daisy has been revealed as a playable character during the E3 2018 Nintendo Direct of the 12th of June, 2018. It is her first time as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. Her character number is 13'ε '''in the roster with the Echo epsilon symbol. She is Peach's Echo Fighter. Daisy will be an unlockable character. Deanna Mustard reprises her role as the tomboy princess. Moveset As an Echo Fighter for Peach, Daisy shares her moveset with her. Although, Daisy does have her own unique poses, taunts and victory animations, as well as her own voice clips, along with some differences in the way her attacks are performed and behave. She also has her own slot as well as her own palette swap, though it is not known yet what gameplay differences she and Peach have (damage output and defense). So far here are the differences known between Peach and Daisy's movesets: *'Aesthetics''' - Daisy has a more energetic idle animation, with her arms held up by her side. - Daisy uses a Blue Toad instead of a red one. - During her neutral special, Daisy looks towards the Blue Toad attacking her opponent instead of closing her eyes. Furthermore, Daisy puts on a face of curiosity while Peach looks distraught. - Daisy has flower and petal effects for her attacks instead of hearts. - Daisy has different taunts and victory animations. Her intro and outro is unique as well. -Daisy's left hand is bent during her parasol descent, whilst Peach's arm is straight. Daisy's mouth is open during her descent while Peach's is closed. -While running and jumping, Daisy's mouth is open while Peach's mouth is closed. *'Aerial attacks' - During her up aerial, Daisy performs two rainbow attacks instead of one. *'Special moves' - Daisy's variant of Peach Bomber shoots foes downward instead of upward and is faster in the air. Side special.PNG|Side Special Down_throw.png|Down Throw Down_taunt.png|Down Taunt Side_taunt.png|Side Taunt Coup de couronne.PNG|Aerial front Attack p.PNG Sakurai also stated in the Super Smash Bros E3 Presentation that Super Smash Brothers Ultimate is currently still in development until the game officially releases on December 7th for Nintendo Switch which could open the door to the possibility of Daisy bearing more uniqueness in her moveset. Design While many would say that Peach and Daisy Smash outfit are the same, one could notice that there are in fact way more differences than between their current Mario dress. Here are they : ( (*) means that these features come from the Mario universe) Dresses: * Peach’s has one dark pink frill at the bottom while Daisy has two orange frills (*) * The “tribal-like” design at the bottom of the dresses don’t depict the same shapes for Peach and for Daisy. More, Peach’s one is golden while Daisy’s is white. Same goes with the “tribal-like” design surrounding the dress jewel * The lace present on the lower part of the dresses doesn’t depict the same patterns. Peach’s lace is "aerated" while Daisy’s is more compact and shows flowers. * The cuffs are bigger on Peach’s dress than on Daisy’s dress. * Peach's collar ends with a thin white border while Daisy's remains simple with a little pattern on it. But while Peach doesn't have customized "cuffs end", Daisy has (*) (depicting the same shape as her collar) with the same patterns as on her collar. Crowns: * Daisy’s crown is smaller than Peach’s. (*) * The patterns described on the crowns are different for each, more Peach’s one features a mushroom at the top of it, above the main red jewel, while Daisy’s doesn’t feature anything special. * Daisy’s crown is made of lighter gold compared to Peach’s. (*) * The "separation" is placed lower on Peach's crown that on Daisy's crown Other: * Peach’s gloves end with a golden border. Daisy’s end with nothing in particular. * Daisy's gloves depict daisy patterns while Peach's depict random patterns. Peach also wears a ring. * Per normal, Daisy is slightly shorter than Peach. (*) Palette Swaps Upcoming... Official website page Since Daisy is a fighter with her own slot, she has her own page on the official Super Smash Bros. website Trivia * In both Daisy's E3 Direct reveal and Showcase on the official Smash Bros website, she uses music from the Mario Tennis series, she also uses the Mario Kart 8 stage as a background on her page on the Smash Bros website which could both be a nod to her popularity in those series of games or the spin-offs in general. * One of Daisy's victory animations is reminiscent of her celebration animation from Mario Golf: World Tour * Daisy is the only newcomer revealed at E3 2018 for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate that wasn't playable in the demo. * Daisy's pose for one of her unique animations matches promotional artwork of her first used for Mario Kart 7 * Princess Daisy is the first Echo Fighter to be based on a female fighter, that female being Princess Peach. * This is Daisy's second time displaying teleportation since Mario Strikers Charged. Gallery See Super Smash Bros. : Gallery. Smash02.png Smash05.png Smash01.png Ss 2.jpg Ss 6.jpg|An alternate costume: Daisy in a white dress DiPTfwmXcAAp2Iz.jpeg|Daisy in the cover art Videos Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Outside Reference Category:Videos